


Reaveling a secret.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hell or Highwater tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nate's the single guy" so basically that means that David isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaveling a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just an idea of what happened during and after the concert in Paris.

_Fuck_ , he thought the moment he heard the words coming out of his mouth. He laughed nervously and pretended nothing bad really happened. He looked at his guitarist who was staring at him stupidly. David mouthed "I'm sorry" to Nate and started talking to the fans about the song they're going to sing next hoping nobody really noticed his idiotic comment about the panties.

Of course they noticed. That's the thing with his fans. They notice every damn thing. Either it's him drinking a green smoothie, wearing long knitted socks, holding her hand under the table during the panel or kissing her hello during the concert.

 _Gillian. Fuck_ , he thought again. What will he tell her? She's going to find out, anyway. The fans will tweet something and they'll mention them both. She'll see the video, she'll hear his voice. How's she going to react on such a news? She's going to be angry with him. She's the one teasing him publically but she would never reveal their secret.

But the fact was he didn't want it to be her secret anymore. He didn't want to hide their relationship. She was the love of his life and he wanted to show it to the world, even if the world already knew that. He wanted to take her for a romantic dinner to the most expensive restaurant in London. He wanted to grab her hand and walk through the park without worrying about the gossips. He wanted to kiss her hello without giving half of the fans a heart attack.

He decided to call her after the concert and explain everything. Maybe she was tired of hiding their love away, too? Maybe she wanted to tell the truth, as well? He really hoped for that because he wouldn't have to blame himself anymore for admitting that he's not single.

 

"Hello?" He heard Gillian's husky voice and he smiled. He really missed her, everything about her. Her voice, her eyes, her smile, her hair, her whole body... "David?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" she seemed a bit worried. He laughed nervously.

"I fucked up." David admitted and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I said that really. I was just stupid. So fucking stupid..."

"Hold on a second" she interrupted him and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"During the concert... I kind of... There was this girl..." David didn't really know how to explain it. The whole story seemed stupid.

"What did you do to this girl? Or what did she do to you?" Gillian asked, laughing. She wasn't taking him seriously, of course. "Did you two kiss?"

"What? Of course not!" He pretended to be very offended. "It's just that... This girl threw her panties at me... And I threw them at Nate saying that he's the single guy. So I admitted that I'm not single..."

"And everyone thinks now that you're in a relationship with me?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

 _Of course it was_ , Gillian thought. After all, it's always been about them together.

She sighed and wasn't answering for a long time. David frowned and waited a few more minutes for her to speak. But she didn't say anything. She just kept sighing for a while.

"Gill? Are you angry at me?" He asked, making puppy eyes. Too bad she couldn't see him right now. "Gillian, I'm sorry."

Another sigh.

"Gill?"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" He was confused.

"That after all, you'll be the one revealing our relationship." They both started laughing. They both knew it was David who insisted on keeping their relationship in a secret so they wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable with the rumors. "Go to sleep, Dave. And don't worry about anything. I still love you and I can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too, Gillian."

"Good." She nodded. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"While you're in other countries, don't reveal anything else, alright?"

 _I have the best girlfriend in the whole fucking world_ , David thought and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language but I hope I didn't make many mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
